icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pacific Division (ECHL)
The ECHL's Pacific Division was formed in 2003 as part of the Western Conference in a league realignment, following the ECHL's absorption of the West Coast Hockey League. The Pacific Division lasted only one season, before being reborn in the 2005-06 season. Only one Pacific Division team has made the Kelly Cup Finals and two have won a Brabham Cup. Current lineup *Bakersfield Condors *Las Vegas Wranglers *Ontario Reign *Stockton Thunder 2009-10 standings Division lineups 2003-04 *Alaska Aces *Bakersfield Condors *Fresno Falcons *Idaho Steelheads *Las Vegas Wranglers *Long Beach Ice Dogs *San Diego Gulls Changest from the 2002-03 season *The Pacific Division is formed as a result of ECHL realignment *The Alaska Aces, Bakersfield Condors, Fresno Falcons, Idaho Steelheads, Long Beach Ice Dogs and San Diego Gulls come from the West Coast Hockey League *The Las Vegas Wranglers, who were to begin their inaugural season in the WCHL in 2003, were welcomed as an expansion franchise. 2005-06 *Bakersfield Condors *Fresno Falcons *Long Beach Ice Dogs *San Diego Gulls *Stockton Thunder Changes from the 2004-05 season * The Pacific Division was renamed the West Division during the 2004-05 season. * The West Division was split into the West Division and Pacific Division following the 2004-05 season to make the National Conference consist of only teams from the western United States and British Columbia. *The Bakersfield Condors, Fresno Falcons, Long Beach Ice Dogs and San Diego Gulls moved from the West Division to form a new Pacific Division *The Atlantic City Boardwalk Bullies relocated to Stockton, CA and became the Stockton Thunder. Stockton comes from the North Division. 2006-07 *Bakersfield Condors *Fresno Falcons *Las Vegas Wranglers *Long Beach Ice Dogs *Stockton Thunder Changes from the 2005-06 season *The San Diego Gulls ceased operations and returned their membership to the ECHL. *The Las Vegas Wranglers come from the West Division. 2007-08 *Bakersfield Condors *Fresno Falcons *Las Vegas Wranglers *Stockton Thunder Changes from the 2006-07 season *The Long Beach Ice Dogs ceased operations and returned their membership to the ECHL. 2008-09 *Bakersfield Condors *Fresno Falcons *Las Vegas Wranglers *Ontario Reign *Stockton Thunder Changes from the 2007-08 season *The Texas Wildcatters move to Ontario, CA and become the Ontario Reign. Ontario comes from the Southern Division. Changes during the 2008-09 season * On December 22, 2008, the Fresno Falcons ceased operations due to "overwhelming financial issues due to declining attendance and dwindling corporate sponsorships." The league's Board of Governors voted unanimously to terminate the franchise. 2009-present *Bakersfield Condors *Las Vegas Wranglers *Ontario Reign *Stockton Thunder Division Champions * 2004 – San Diego Gulls (49-13-10, 108 pts) * 2006 – Fresno Falcons (43-15-15, 100 pts) * 2007 – Las Vegas Wranglers (46-12-6-8, 106 pts) * 2008 – Las Vegas Wranglers (47-13-5-7, 106 pts) * 2009 – Ontario Reign (38-29-4-2, 82 pts) * 2010 – Bakersfield Condors (38-29-4-1, 81 pts) Season results *Green background denotes qualified for playoffs Kelly Cup winners produced # 2004 – Idaho Steelheads Pacific Division titles won by team Teams in bold are currently in the division. Notes Category:ECHL divisions Category:Pacific Division (ECHL)